International patent application No. PCT/AU99/00185, published as WO99/47819, disclosed a new method of fixing or releasing a first element and a second element, by remote activation. That specification also disclosed a new form of connecting means adapted to fix or release a first element and a second element. The connecting means included a locking means moveable by remote activation between a locked position and an unlocked position.
The disclosure in International patent application No. PCT/AU99/00185 is imported herein by reference.
The present invention represents a development of the invention disclosed in No. PCT/AU99/00185 and represents a significant advance in traditional merchandising and security procedures.
In conventional retailing, products for sale are commonly displayed in one of two ways. In the first case, a large number of products is displayed together, for example in a supermarket environment. In this case, the purchaser selects desired products from the shelves or bins in the supermarket, has the products processed by a cashier, pays the purchase price and leaves with the products. In some cases, there are store consultants whom the purchaser may consult before selecting any product.
In the second case, products are displayed, often singly or in low numbers, in display areas or enclosed in display cabinets. This is commonly the preferred method for displaying products of significant value for sale. Sales personnel are generally close at hand to assist a purchaser in selecting a product. Often the same sales personnel process payment for the product by the purchaser.
Especially in the case of products of significant value, these are often locked in display cases. If a prospective customer wishes to have a closer look at a product, it is necessary for sales personnel to find the keys for the display cabinet, unlock the display cabinet, return the product to the display cabinet if it is not purchased and re-lock the display cabinet. This is time consuming and inconvenient.
The cost of providing sales consultants, cashiers and sales personnel is significant and it is desirable to minimise that cost factor if possible.